What If?
by annaangel23
Summary: What if, instead of Alec grabbing Daisy, he'd just taken Piper in "Love Hurts"?
1. Chapter 1

Title: What If?

Author: Anna Angel

Rating: T

Status: Complete

Category: Drama

Characters/Pairings: Leo/Piper

Plot: What if, instead of Alec grabbing Daisy, he'd just taken Piper in "Love Hurts"?

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Charmed or any other company/product I mentioned in this story. I am not making any profit on this. It is just for fun, I promise. Yes, some of the lines and the premise are from the show. No, I'm still not making money.

A/N:I rewatched "Love Hurts" the other day and thought what would happen if Alec had just take Piper. Wallah, this story was born! The first little tidbit are lines from the show, but the rest should be my words with a bit of the series words thrown in there. Anyway, I hope you like this 'what if' scenario. I love feedback good or bad so leave me a review. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Alec: Alright, no more tricks, ladies.<p>

Leo: Let her go, Alec.

Alec: I don't think so. I have what you love, you've got what I love. Care to trade? (Phoebe puts her hand up.) Don't do that. (His hand starts glowing.) I will kill her if I have to. You still think I'm incapable of love, Leo? You wanna see far I'm willing to go?

Daisy: Alec, no!

Piper: Daisy, stay back.

Alec: You shut up!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Prue came barreling through the door not knowing what was waiting for her at home. She looked at the scene in front of her with horror. Piper was being held captive by Alex and everyone was helpless to stop it.

Alex looked at the older sister and dark orbed away with Piper. He wasn't taking any chances this time. In time, Leo would relinquish Daisy to him to get his precious Piper back. It was all just a matter of waiting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"No," Leo screamed out in anguish. He couldn't believe he let Alex take Piper. God, why did he have to be injured right now? "I have to go after her!" He began stumbling down the stairs slightly as Phoebe and Daisy grabbed him before he fully fell. "Ahh," he screamed out grabbing his shoulder. Damn, he'd forgotten that Piper still has his powers. That would mean it would take him longer to heal.

"Woah there, Leo," Phoebe replied easing him down the steps while holding him up. "You're not exactly in tip top condition to be darklighter hunting."

Prue decided to jump in at that moment looking between the three people in the room. "Yeah, I agree. We'll go after Piper. You need to get better."

"Oh, this is all my fault. I should've gone with him Leo, then you'd have Piper and no one else would get hurt." Daisy swiped her hands through her blonde curls looking worriedly. She held her hands over her eyes trying to hold back tears. She hadn't meant to cause so many people pain.

"No Daisy, this isn't your fault," Leo groaned out clutching his side. "This is Alec's fault and only Alec's fault."

"Yeah, there's no way you could've prevented this," Pheobe agreed supporting Leo's weight. "Come on, Leo. Let's get you lying down on the couch. When we save Piper, she's not going to want to see you in even worse condition than when she left." Phoebe continued supporting Leo as he slowly walked towards the couch. Slowly she laid him down gently on the couch watching him settle in.

"Okay, we need a plan," Prue said looking at the two women in the room.

Phoebe nodded her head in agreement before looking at Prue. "He's going to come back for Daisy eventually. She's what he wants."

"Yeah, but we can't risk her life for Piper. For all we know, once he gets Daisy, he'll kill Piper." Prue sighed in frustration. "It doesn't help that we still don't have our own powers."

Leo groaned as he sat up and looked at the two sisters. "That also leaves Piper more susceptible. She still has my powers, which makes her vulnerable to his arrows. If she gets hit, she's about as gone as I was." He swallowed thickly and laid back down. God, he hated this.

"Great, Phoebe can't control my power, I hate having Phoebe's power, and Piper is vulnerable to any darklighter attack. " Prue rubbed her forehead staring at her baby sister intently. She knew they were both determined to get Piper back. They couldn't believe they'd let the bastard take her to begin with.

"First things first, we should put a protection or cloaking spell on Daisy. We can't have her being taken by him too." Phoebe glanced at Daisy then back at Prue. She held out her hand to Daisy and motioned her head to the stairs. "Come on, I've got the spell covered. Prue, make sure Leo stays here. We don't need to lose Piper and him."

Prue nodded her head in understanding as Phoebe took Daisy upstairs. She knew they'd get their sister back. She just wasn't sure how they'd get her back. Reassuringly, she laid a hand on Leo's shoulder and smiled down at him. "Don't worry, we'll get her back. I'd never let anything happen to one of my sisters."

Leo nodded feeling his pain ease little by little. It seemed the healing properties were beginning to kick in. Maybe, soon, he'd be well enough to help get his Piper back. Right now, he could only hope for the best and pray she was okay.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alec threw down the little witch. He could see why Leo liked her. She was pretty. However, she was annoying, headstrong, and stubborn as hell. It annoyed Alec to no end. He sneered down at her disgusted by her in general. Hell, things would've just been fine if that damn whitelighter had given him his love. He would've been happy with Daisy, and Leo could be happy with his stupid witch.

"What are you going to do me," Piper asked matching the darklighters glare.

He barked out an evil laugh looking down at her. "Nothing, yet. If I do anything right now, then no one would come after you, and I wouldn't get my Daisy."

"So what? You think she's going to live happily with you? You think she's going to want to produce little Satan spawns? You're either blind, or the dumbest darklighter I've ever met." Not that she'd met that many, or any for that matter until now.

He pointed at her as he got really close to her face. "You shut up," he screamed slapping her hard across the face. "Daisy will be mine, and we'll run away and be happy together. Nothing you or that stupid whitelighter of yours say will change my mind. She belongs to me." He growled slightly and backed away from Piper turning away from her.

A long silence followed his small tantrum as Piper contemplated if she should say what she was thinking. "If you really love her, she wouldn't belong to you," she barely whispered out. She looked up at the darklighter who was breathing heavily, but also contemplating her words. "You also wouldn't force her to be with you," she finished looking down at the dirt ground.

Neither of the two talked much after that. The darklighter paced the floor waiting quite impatiently, while Piper just stayed lying on the floor silently. She didn't want to get hit again. She also didn't want to risk him actually killing her.

Piper knew her sisters would come. She knew they'd vanquish this bastard far into the wasteland and make him suffer. She had no doubt in her mind about that, but one thing did worry her. If Alec was really in love with Daisy, which she doubted, he would go to the Earth and back for Daisy like Leo did for her. That little aching thought worried her just a little.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was sleeping, all be it restlessly, on the couch while Prue watched over him. Slowly she began drifting off unable to withstand staying awake much longer. She hadn't exactly gotten the best sleep the night before, because she was a bit too excited about her vacation. She inwardly laughed at the thought of the vacation. "Yeah, that worked out well," she mumbled to herself as she glanced at the stairs to see if Phoebe and Daisy were coming down anytime soon.

Slowly Prue's eyes began to close as they became heavier and heavier. She tried to startle herself awake, but it was no use. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep in the chair.

"Prue," Phoebe said trying to awaken her oldest sister. She glanced at Daisy and smiled trying to keep the woman reassured. She'd used about every protection and cloaking spell there was in the book, so Daisy should be pretty safe at the moment. "Prue," she insisted harder jolting her sister awake.

"Wha-what'd I miss," Prue said as she wiped her tired eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

Phoebe laughed nervously looking at the clock. "I don't know, but do you happen to know where Leo is?"

Prue jumped up instantly looking at the couch. She couldn't believe she'd left her guard down. She couldn't believe she let him slip by her so easily, and she couldn't believe he would sneak off like that. "I swear, he was there before I passed out," she replied frantically looking around.

"Calm down, Prue," Phoebe said in a oldest-sister-like-manner. "He couldn't have gotten far. He only has Piper's power of freezing. Most likely he snuck out the door and took the car." She walked towards the window and looked outside. "Yeah, Piper's car is not in the driveway, but I don't know how he thinks he's going to find her."

"I don't know either," Prue agreed trying to wake herself up, "but I have a feeling if we don't fine both of them fast, they'll both die."

Daisy looked worriedly between the two, while Phoebe nodded her head in agreement. "He wants me, right? So, why don't we give him me," she insisted for the thousandth time.

"No, like I told you upstairs. If he gets you, it's game over for all of us." Phoebe shook her head holding her hands to her forehead briefly. "God, right now I miss my premonitions."

"Hey, I didn't exactly sign up for this power exchange either," Prue replied a bit agitated that she didn't have her power back yet.

Phoebe sighed and looked around the room. Right about now, she'd be trying to force a premonition. "Prue, try forcing a premonition like you did earlier when we were looking for Daisy."

Prue groaned. She hated premonitions. They made her head hurt and made her feel all yucky and depressed afterwards. She honestly didn't know how Phoebe did it. If she had this power, she would've gone crazy a long time ago. "Phoebe, it doesn't work that well for me, and it make my head hurt."

Phoebe tugged on her sister's arm insisting she stand up. "I don't care. This is Piper's life we're talking about, and, no matter how much they make my head hurt, you guys always insist it upon me." She pulled Prue up off the chair and looked at her expectantly. "Do you think those visions are a walk in the park for me? Because, let me tell you sister, they weren't. I had to get used to them." She clapped her hands together encouragingly. "Now here," she threw the blanket Leo had been sleeping under at Prue, "Try to get a premonition off of this."

Prue groaned once more as she grabbed the blanket and closed her eyes. She tried thinking about the future and past. She tried thinking about Leo and Piper, but nothing seemed to come to her. "This isn't working," she said throwing the blanket back at Phoebe. "Let's face it, this power is clearly meant for you, and I suck at it."

"Come on Prue," she encouraged setting the blanket down next to Prue, "just think about Piper, and it will come to you."

Nodding her head, Prue grabbed the blanket and closed her eyes once more. She tried thinking really hard about Piper as she continued to hold the blanket. Suddenly, a vision came, and she saw Piper and Leo together in some dark place. Alec was there as he summoned a crossbow and shot Piper in the arm. Prue was sucked back to the present and held her head. "God, these are so draining. I swear, Phoebe, when we return powers again, I will never call your power whimpy."

Phoebe smiled triumphantly, "I'll hold you to that, sis."

Daisy, finally finding her voice in this whole situation, placed a hesitant hand on Prue and looked down at her. "What did you see," she asked cautiously not knowing if she actually wanted the answer.

Sitting up, Prue looked at Phoebe and swallowed thickly. "It was short, but Piper was shot by Alec with a darklighter's crossbow. He must've figured out that she'd switched powers with Leo somehow." Prue looked seriously at her baby sister. "Leo was there too."

Phoebe matched her sister's gaze as she tried to come up with a plan. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't want to lose her sister, when she'd just gotten to reunite with both of them recently. "Okay Prue, I need you to close your eyes and concentrate." Prue obliged as Phoebe looked down at her. "Is there anything that you can remember from the vision that might help us track her?"

Prue squeezed her eyes shut and tried to recall the vision. It was a lot harder than she had expected. She sighed dejectedly and looked at Phoebe. "It's no use. I can't remember any small detail from the damn vision. Hell, I don't even know what the stupid vision means."

"Okay, that's fine. Let's try scrying," Phoebe suggested motioning both the women upstairs. "Maybe with two sister witches, the scrying will work more efficiently."

"It's worth a shot," Prue agreed following her sister upstairs to the attic.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Leo was driving around not really knowing what he was doing. He just needed to get out of the house and fine her. He looked down at his wound that was nearly healed. He couldn't believe how excruciating it was to have darklighter's poison running through his veins. Sure, he'd been shot before, but he could usually get to another whitelighter or an Elder before it got serious. This time, Alec's arrows were somehow more poisonous. It infected him faster than normal darklighter arrows should.

Unknowingly, Leo was driving passed all he and Piper's favorite places. He's passed by P3, Clenique, a restaurant he'd taken her out to on their second date, Quake, and many more places they'd had moments. He slammed down on the steering wheel frustrated with his situation. He wished Piper hadn't switched powers with him, and then he could find her.

By some unknown force, he decided to drive to the park. He didn't know what provoked him to. He just felt a sense of pulling.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Prue was sitting staring at the map with the crystal in her hand. "So, we find Piper, try to save her, and make sure make sure Daisy continues to be protected all while not having our normal powers. Yep, this should be easy." She rolled her eyes as the crystal continued to spin. Prue looked up as her youngest sister walked through the attic door. "How's Daisy doing?"

"She's a bit shaken, but she's laying on my bed taking a nap." Phoebe shrugged sitting next to her sister. "How's this going?"

"So far, no signs of Piper. He must have her under some cloak," she said looking exhaustedly.

Phoebe looked around the attic hoping to come up with another idea. "Maybe we're looking for the wrong person. He'd have Piper cloaked, so we couldn't find her. But what about Leo? You said you saw him in your vision.

"Yeah, but I don't think we have anything of Leo's to scry with."

Phoebe looked at the arrow then took the crystal from Prue. She rubbed the crystal against the dried blood on the arrow before handing it back to her older sister. "Try it now."

"It's worth a shot, and most likely our only shot."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Piper looked over at Alec who was getting even more impatient. He kept pacing the floor and swearing if her sisters didn't come soon he'd kill her. Soon he would really mean it. "They're not stupid," she stated defiantly. "They won't just bring you Daisy."

He tensed up and looked at her. "I know that," he yelled as his hand began to glow. "Oh how tempting it is to use this on you here and now." He suppressed his urge, but couldn't help but have one little taste. Oh, it would be so sweet to see Leo in anguish because he couldn't save his precious love fast enough.

"What are you doing," she asked as she watched him inch forward.

"Just giving you a little taste," he replied simply. "Maybe it will encourage you to call that infuriating whitelighter of yours. I would just love to see him cry over your limp body." He brought his hand down on her arm as she screamed out in pain. "You see, I have so much control over my touch of death, that I can now just make it burn a little. It makes torturing a lot of fun." He smiled wickedly at her as he looked at the burn. He quickly turned away from her and walked away. He knew they would come soon enough.

Piper looked down at her arm as it began healing itself. She'd almost forgotten she'd switched powers with Leo. Maybe she could contact him somehow with his sensing power, or maybe she could orb away. She closed her eyes trying both plans. Hopefully one of them would work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Leo decided a walk through the park would be beneficial. He needed to calm down and then look for her. If he looked for her now, he'd be too angry to make any rational move. Suddenly a scream was heard throughout the park. Leo quickly began running towards the scream with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It couldn't be her, could it?

He stopped when he came to an opening. He hid behind the bushes as he saw Alec backing away from Piper. He sighed when he saw she was alright. She saw her open her eyes rapidly and look over in the bushes. Did she sense him? He picked up a rock and chucked towards her, hitting her in the leg.

"Owe, what the," she asked staring at the rock that came from the bushes. Maybe she had sensed Leo in the bushes. She looked over and saw his head peek up briefly before hiding back in the bushes. Her eyes widened in fear. Why was he here? Her sisters should've have protected him.

Leo knew she'd seen him, but she didn't look too pleased. He crouched in the bushes hoping Alec wouldn't sense him. He needed Alec to leave or be distracted, but he didn't know how he'd accomplish that.

Thinking on his feet, Leo said a quick spell realizing he still had Piper's powers. It was just a spell to distract him for a little while. He didn't quite know how it worked, but Alec seemed convinced.

Alec looked around the area. "Daisy," he whispered. He glared at Piper before getting threateningly close to her. "I'll be right back. If you try anything, I will know, and this time I won't spare you. Got it?"

Piper nodded her head keeping her glare steady.

"Good," with that he stalked off into the brush looking for Daisy.

Leo, seeing his opportunity, popped out of the bush and ran over to Piper. "Leo what are you doing here," she whispered fiercely.

"I'm trying to save you." He continually checked her over making sure she wasn't hurt. "Did he hurt you?"

She nodded her head. "Lucky for me, I still have your self-healing. When we get home, you are going to have to explain all your powers to me, buddy."

He smiled down at her and hugged her quickly. He was so happy she was okay. "I'm so sorry I put you in danger. If it wasn't for me, Alec wouldn't be going after you or your sisters."

"Leo, shut up. I face evil every day. Chances are, if you hadn't come to us, you'd be dead and Daisy would be trapped in a loveless, evil relationship." She smiled up at him thankful he had come, and he was okay. "Please tell me you at least told my sisters you were here." At his look, she knew he hadn't. "Are you crazy? If he sees you here then he'll kill us both, and my sisters will be helpless. Oh, you stupid, stupid lovable idiot!"

"I was upset. I had just left and happened to be strolling through the park when I heard your scream," he defended hoping that would suffice and that Alec wouldn't come back. "Now, we better get out of here before he comes back."

"Leo, he said he'd find me and kill me if I tried escaping. I'm defenseless without my powers!"

"I'm not leaving without you. I already lost you," he paused, "twice now. I'm not losing you again."

Piper smiled at him and gave him a quick chaste kiss. "Let's go then."

Suddenly they heard clapping as they both looked up. "That was sweet, really. Leo, I really didn't know you had it in you buddy. I mean breaking the Elders cardinal rule by falling for your charge? That's so unlike you." He smiled evilly down at the couple who was huddled together.

"Let her go, Alec! She has nothing to do with this!"

He laughed wickedly and glared at the whitelighter. "You see, that's where you're wrong. She has everything to do with this! We're not that different, Leo. Like you, I fell for my charge as well."

"Don't listen to him, Leo. You two are nothing alike," Piper whispered not wanting Alec to get in Leo's head.

"You shut up, witch! I don't see how you could love this one, Leo. Her little sister seemed more tolerable and hotter." He laughed as his hand began to glow. "But nevertheless, I guess the heart wants what the heart wants. I learned that with Daisy."

"She'll never love you, Alec! She can't," Leo yelled as he positioned his body in front of Piper to protect her. "And you are incapable of love. You're a demon!"

Alec angrily lunged forward attempting to hit Piper with his hand, but hit Leo instead. Leo screamed out in pain until Alec let go. "Next time it will be your little witch!"

"Are you okay," Piper whispered looking at him worriedly. "Should I heal it?"

Leo shook his head. "No, not right now. If he sees you, he'll know we switched powers." He gulped looking deep into her eyes. "If he knows that, then I don't really know what he'll do."

Piper stared right back deep into his eyes. She swallowed thickly and nodded her head. "Maybe I can try orbing," she suggested. She been trying for the past hour, but she couldn't figure out the trigger.

"No, knowing Alec, he probably put a protection against orbing around the area. It wouldn't be that hard for him to get a charm that prevented it."

"Well, then our only hope is my sisters."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"Come one, Prue," Phoebe insisted getting more anxious by the second. The longer Piper and Leo were missing, the more likely the vision would come true. Oh, she so desperately missed her power.

"I'm trying, Phoebe. Scrying takes time." The crystal continued to circle until it finally landed. "Got them, or him at least!"

Phoebe looked down at the map and nodded. "Great, I'll go check on Daisy and then we'll go."

"Okay, I'll get the car started." Both nodded and went down the stairs to do their job.

Minutes later Phoebe came running down the stairs distraught. "Prue, I can't find Daisy."

"You don't think she," Prue didn't finish the question as both looked at one another. "That would mean Alec told her where he would be?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Or it was a place that meant something to both of them." Both rushed out the door knowing they didn't have much time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Alec, stop hurting them," Daisy shouted as she entered the area she knew he would be.

Alec smiled as he approached Daisy, the love of his life. "I knew you'd know where to go once you got away from the witches." He smiled wider as Daisy approached him. "I knew you wanted us to be together."

"Daisy, no," Leo yelled behind her as Piper held him closely. She didn't want him doing something that would get him killed when she just saved him.

"Alec, the only way we can be together is if you let them go," she said indicating the couple that was huddled together. "They haven't done anything. They were just trying to protect me."

Alec fumed pushing her back slightly. "They were trying to protect you from my love! They didn't believe I was capable because it broke all the rules! In the mean time, the hypocrite was shacking up with his charge the whole time!"

"Alec, stop," Daisy screamed desperately trying to calm his anger. "Let them go!"

"I can't do that, Daisy!" He approached the couple as he looked at Leo's wound. "What's wrong with your healing powers, Leo? Is my power to great for them?" He smirked but then caught a glimpse of Piper's arm. "Woah, wait a minute!" he cynically laughed. "Don't tell me your little witch switched powers with you to save you!"

Piper glanced over at Leo worriedly. She was hoping he would get her message to try and freeze the guy. He did know all about them and their powers. He should be able to use them. However, Leo was glaring at Alec while holding Piper closer.

"This is rich! Not only did he break the cardinal rule, but he also broke a ton of other rules! He'll be lucky if those bastard Elders of his don't recycle his soul!" He barked out a laugh as a crossbow appeared in his hands. "Well, since you prevented me from having my Daisy. I guess I'll have to watch as your little witch dies a slow, painful death." He shot the arrow as Leo tried holding up his hands.

The arrow froze causing Piper to let out a sigh of relief. "That's a handy little trick," Alec said observing the arrow that was held in midair. "I can't wait to kill you for it, Leo."

"Alec, stop!"

"Shut up, Daisy! If you'd just gone with me then none of this would be happening!" He pointed his finger at her. "Next time, you'll remember this moment, won't you?"

She nodded her head as tears began to streak down her face. She was going into hysterics. "Alec," she whispered hoping he wouldn't hurt them but knowing he was going to.

"I'm doing this for us, Daisy," he said looking loving at her. "Just out of curiosity, how long does this freeze last?" Piper's eyes widened as the arrow unfroze and came flying towards her.

"No," Leo yelled as the arrow went into her arm. She looked up at him through worried eyes. Would this affect her like it had affected Leo?

"You see when you took his powers, you took his vulnerabilities too." He smirked. "You'll die a slow, painful whitelighter death. It's kind of poetic isn't it?"

Leo looked down at Piper as her expression became pained. He knew she was beginning to feel the poison course through her. "Why," he yelled towards Alec. "You have Daisy, did you have to hurt her."

Alec laughed rubbing his chin. "Yes. You almost took Daisy away from me forever, so I thought I'd return the favor. Come on, Daisy." He grabbed her arm beginning to drag her away. All the sudden he went flying back.

"Ha, seems I'm starting to get a handle on this," Phoebe said smiling.

Prue glanced over at her sister who'd been shot and was being cradled by Leo. "You bastard," she screamed angrily. She took a deep breath and began reciting the spell while Phoebe, Leo, and Piper tried covering their ears.

What's mine is yours,

What's yours is mine,

Let our powers cross the line,

I offer up my gift to share

Switch the powers through the air. "

Alec laughed. "What do you think that did, witch?"

Prue held up her hand finding his trigger. "Hate, hate is his trigger." She advanced on the darklighter as he began realizing his demise. Her hand began to glow a deep blood red color.

"No," he screamed as she placed her hand on him. He began to fizzle as his body glowed and burned away.

"What's mine is yours,

What's yours is mine,

Let our powers cross the line,

I offer up my gift to share

Switch the powers through the air. "

With that, Alec was vanquished and the air became silent. Everyone looked at one another. Piper made a groaning noise as the poison really started taking effect. "Leo," she coughed out.

"Shh Piper," he said soothing her. "Plug your guys' ears now," he commanded as he began reciting the spell. Blue lights floated out of Piper as Purple ones floated out of Leo. Everyone looked at them amazed before the lights went into their respected owners.

Leo felt his back heal and warmth overtook him. He looked at Phoebe who squinted at the arrow and used her hand as the arrow flew out. Leo held out his hand as a golden glow began emitting from it.

Piper felt warmth overtake her body as her wound healed. Once it completely closed up, she gasped for air and sat up. "Thanks," she choked out in a small laugh.

He hugged her closely and smiled happy that she was alive. He grabbed a nearby stick and threw it up in the air as Piper froze it. "I'm back, baby."

Her sisters rushed over to hug her smiling and laughing along with her. "I do get my power back, right Prue," Phoebe asked jokingly.

"You can have it back," she replied shoving her sister and smiling.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you have to go," Piper asked as she lied next to Leo.

"You know I don't want to," he said playing with her hair. He sighed and looked down at her."You know when I was in the war bandaging up a friend when I felt a sharp pain."

"Are we talking Vietnam here," Piper asked wincing at the thought.

Leo laughed and shook his head. "No, World War Two. Anyway, I was suddenly surrounded by a white light and a bunch of people. They offered me the chance to be a whitelighter and help special people like you," he said touching her nose. "I accepted liking the fact that I could continue helping people, and not once have I questioned that decision until now. I would give anything to be able to be with you, grow old with you, and raise a family with you."

Piper suddenly lifted herself up and looked at him. "Can you do that? I mean become normal again?"

Leo nodded his head. "Yeah, I can do that Piper. I can clip my wings and become human again if that's what you want."

Piper smiled settling back into his arms. "Of course I do."

"But," he started knowing there was a but.

"But, you wouldn't be able to help anyone else. " She traced random patterns on his chest as they sat in silence. "And all those people that would go without your help," she stopped and continued drawing random patterns.

He sat up reluctantly and began untangling himself from her arms. "I better go before the Elders get suspicious." Piper nodded her head sadly. "I love you, Piper," he said giving her one last kiss.

He orbed away, and she sat there and watched him. "I love you too," she replied sadly swallowing the lump in her throat. She looked down at the seat to see his dog tags left behind. She quickly snatched them up and looked at them. "Leo," she whispered as she placed them around her neck. A lone tear slipped down her face as she headed towards her bedroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well, so much for that vacation," Prue said sitting at the table flipping through a magazine.

Phoebe laughed as she got two pineapples from the fridge that had their middles cut out. "Yeah, but I'm not going to let that ruin our little vacation," she replied as she began missing juices in the pineapples.

"Hey Phoebs, remember when I said you didn't have any vision of the future?"

"Which time," Phoebe joked placing two straws and umbrellas in the pineapples.

"Well, I was wrong. It takes a lot to see what you see," Prue said looking at her baby sister as she brought the drinks towards her. "I couldn't believe how draining it was to see those images in my head. Then after I saw them, it was hard to stop seeing them. That takes a lot," she told Phoebe genuinely.

"Yeah, well I'm glad to have my power back," she said happily setting the pineapples down in front of Prue.

"What? Miss complain-about-not-having-an-active-power is okay with having her passive power?"

"Yeah, well I realized having an active power wasn't all it was cut out to be," she replied looking at Prue. "It takes a lot of strength to control it."

"Here's to having our normal powers back," Prue said holding up one of the drinks.

"I'll drink to that," Phoebe replied as they both clinked and drank. Both laughing happy to have each other as sisters.

The End


End file.
